misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
High school
'''High school '''is what all kids are looking forward to in grade school (Pre-K - 8th grade) and once they get there they find out it's not so fun after all, just because kids get arrested for fighting and doing drugs and getting caught robbing the school with a firearm or something influential like that. Cell phones are not allowed on high school grounds but there are very few people who actually care. Only the teachers do, and besides, they have no clue what they're talking about half the time anyway. History High school was invented by ''John A. High School ''in the 20th century, and it was orginally a skydiving club that he made up, but when fans chanted his name, he thought up a "better" idea, that instead of there only being 8 grades, there should be four more. That way, he could punish the kids who were now going to school, and he himself would be fine. Well, after this happened he died after a group of teenagers burned his house down with gasoline and torches. He was only 97. Some people even say that he had a heart attack and died before they burned his house down, because an autopsy revealed that he had something happen to his heart, but people are still unsure. And most don't care or even know about the incident.. Grades 9th Grade/Freshman It kinda prepares you for high school, because you think you're so bad for being in the 9th grade. As quoted by some loser: "Oh yeah, I'm bad for being in the ninth grade!" It is the grade which is lowest in high school, and it means that you're at the bottom, and are ready to be stomped and squashed on by superior piers. 10th Grade/Sophomore By now, people have realized that there is little difference between middle school and high school, and all the lockers are gay colors like pink because the Principal is always going to be a homosexual, so it kind of ruins the year. But the benefit is that you get to flick/flip off the teachers and they don't care. They'll just say: "Look it up." 11th Grade/Junior By now, Mr. High School got tired of naming grades and decided to name it "Junior" because his husband was a junior in high school at the time that he decided to name it that. High school by now, to students, is not fun at all, and they'll be happy to get it over with in 1-2 years. People don't fit into lockers anymore (Oh darn..). 12th Grade/Senior This is named after Mr. High School who spent 72 years in the 8th grade because he kept failing it. He thought about how the last year was finished when he was a senior and so he decided to name it "senior year". By now, kids are thinking: "Whoa, man, I don't want to have to go off on my own and get a job. I want there to be another grade! Come on man! I don't wanna graduate!" And most kids have already dropped out by then, so there's only like seven 12th gaders?